The Metros
by TiraMoon
Summary: Tweek Tweak is going to public high school for the first time, and there is a mean boys group called The Metros. Thats pretty much all you need to know before diving in. Thank you for even reading the summary. This story was inspired by both Heathers and Mean Girls. * Insert copyright disclaimer here in other words please don't sue me*
1. Prologue

My name is Tweek Tweak, I am 16 years old, I've never attended public school and I'm gay, with no real idea of how high school works except through movies and stories from my weird parents. Here's to hoping I survive my last two years of high school without being eaten alive by my fellow classmates, and one day I'll be able to look back fondly on my high school experience.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, and yes I know a very short prologue, but trust that this is only the beginning of things to come.**


	2. Chapter 1

Here I am about to attend my first day in a real highschool, and heres to hoping I won't embarass myself. As we get closer to the school I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous about interacting with new people, outside of my parent's coffee shops. I finally told my parents I wanted to be a normal teenager for once, enjoy doing dumb things with friends or even try my hand at dating stupid simple stuff like that. I mean who wants to say that their main social interaction in life , outside of family was privileged assholes at the family coffee shop. The idea being normal and around people my age sounds much more exciting.

"Alright son are you ready?"My dad said with a hopeful smile.

I look out my passenger window seeing several of my now classmates, entering the brick building labeled South Park High. I take a deep breath. " Ready as I can be Dad."

"Well Tweek remember the only real thing in life you can trust is coffee, and if a boy tries to blow you in the janitors closet, make him at least take you out to dinner before you put out, because you-"

"And on that note, I will be fine Dad I'm just going to school. I'll be just fine" I grabbed my brown messenger bag from the back seat. "Sorry son we just worry about you, High School can be a crazy place."

I laughed a little as I hopped out of the car. "Alright Dad see yuh" My Dad waved as he drove off. Well here I am no turning back now. I had my hair pulled back in a thin black head band, wearing an olive green long sleeve, dark jeans, and my black coffee thermos. I took a sip from my thermos, and began walking to the entrance, once I made it through I grabbed the paper that had my locker, combo, number and schedule on it. As I'm looking through all the lockers trying to find my own, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

When I turned around I saw a rather cheerful looking blonde boy wearing a baby blue turtle neck, and black pants. " Well hello there you must be the new kid, Im Butters. Whats your name?" he stuck out his hand to offer me a handshake, I shook back.

"My name is Tweek Tweak and my parents own a coffee shop here and in North Park, and I was homeschooled in North Park until now."

"Wait are you talking about Tweek Bros, the one that just opened up? My parents can't stop talking about it they love it, its basically their new addiction as well as mine. Thats awesome." He said with genuine excitement.

"Well thanks I guess, if you want maybe you can check it out sometime when I'm working." I was kinda shocked to hear someone excited and addicted to our coffee. Maybe this whole normal kid thing will be easier than I thought.

"Sounds great, but first would you like me to show you around?"

"I would really appreciate that." So I showed him my paper and on our way to where my locker was, there was this group of 4 guys that stood out, the one that looked to be the leader was a heavier set dude with light brown hair combed to the side wearing a black long sleeve button up, red ascott, red pants. The guy on his left was wearing a pink and black poof ball hat, with a light pink cut off shirt with a black fishnet longsleeve over it, and black pants. The guy on the other side of him had kinky curly red hair put into a bun , wearing a pink and black vertical stripe button up, with black leather pants. The one on the right side of the heavy set guy was a blonde wearing a black hooded vest over a pink long sleeve, and half pink half black pants, with black combat boots. And they were all wearing the amber colored sunglasses, and the ones wearing pink were wearing the exact same shade. They were walking with a crazy amount of confidence almost in sync it was mesmerising, what I would give to have all eyes on me while I walked down the halls looking gay as hell with all of the confidence. As they walked by they looked at me like someone scouting for talent.

" Who are they?" I said curiously with a hint of intrigue.

Butters took a deep breath "Those are the Metros...They basically own this school, they are the top of the food chain you mess with them and its pretty much over for you. The big one is Cartman he's a mythic douchebag, the one in the hood is Kenny he's quiet most of the time but that should scare you more, red head is Kyle if any of them have a soul its him and the other is Stan hes not very bright "

"They looker gayer than me though whats with that?"

"Oh they're metrosexual, which to put it simply has them look really gay while being straight."

"Well shit." It seems I may have spoken a little soon about saying that this normal stuff would be easy.


	3. Chapter 2

As I entered my first class of the day, English. I noticed the teacher looks like kind of an asshole, but you can't judge a book by it's cover here right?

The bell rang so myself and the rest of the students took our seats. "Okay class we have a new student, so I have to let him introduce himself, so listen or don't I really don't give a shit." Well guess I was right about Mr. Garrison being an asshole. Reguardless I got up from my desk and walked to the front of class. And when I looked out at the entire class, I noticed a (for lack of a better word) very attractive guy in the back corner of the class with almost no emotion in his face, with eyes blue as an ocean, black hair mostly covered by a blue chullo hat, wearing a black trench coat, with a navy blue shirt underneath. Oh my god is he looking at me too, damn he's gorgeous.

"Mr. Tweak can you stop staring into space and spit it out so we can move on." Mr. Garrison retorted.

So without breaking eye contact with the dreamy mystery guy in the back, and without thinking much more I quickly said " My name is Tweek Tweak and I am really gay." Oh shit did I really just say that? God damn it.. I quickly covered my mouth with my face flushing red and ran back to my desk while pretty much everyone in class was laughing at me including Mr. Garrison. And I won't dare look back at that guy. As I lay my head down in embarrassment for the rest of the class, I surprisingly can't wait to just go work the shop afterschool.

 _LUNCHTIME_

As I'm waiting in the lunch line, I see Butters approaching me. "Heya Tweek, heard you had a rough first period."

"Damn how'd you know that already?" I said as I grabbed my lunch tray.

"Nothing really stays under the radar here, everybody talks and hell if you start dating someone pretty much the whole school will find out before you two even hold hands."

"Jesus." I said following Butters.

" Trust me Tweek Jesus has nothing to do with what goes on here."

And soon that sentence finished some brunette asshole in a green and white Letterman jacket trips me and I get the cafeteria spaghetti all over the front of me even in my hair. " Welcome to South Park Faggot!" Butters immediately puts his tray on a table and gets down to try to help me up. And then the guy I was hopelessly staring at comes up from behind the brunette and punches him in the jaw, but why?

"What the fuck was that for Craig, you his boyfriend or something?"

"How about its none of your god damn business Clyde." he said as he hit him again knocking him out. I realized pretty much everyone in the cafeteria was watching this situation unfold. Butters helped me up and as I was trying to get the spaghetti off my face, I walked over to Craig to try to thank him but he just ran off through the crowd. Butters and I went through not long after so I could try to get cleaned up before the end of the lunch period. Now I really couldn't wait til afterschool.

 _AFTERSCHOOL_

I was finally free from my first day of Highschool. And I began my walk to the coffee shop. I walked in there and luckily there wasn't many customers to see me with my clothes all stained up. My mother rushed over to me and took me to the back room.

"Tweek honey what happened?"she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

Well I can't tell her someone tripped me or they won't let me continue going to school "I tripped during lunch mom don't worry." I said putting my bag down.

"Okay honey if you say so your uniform is in the cabinet as always, you'll have to tell us more about your day when you get home from closing up."

"Definitely I'll see you later mom" She left out the door and I proceeded to change into my uniform, a long sleeve burgundy button up, black slacks and a white apron with the Tweek Bros logo on it. Its a step up from smelling like old spaghetti at least.

I walked out and helped my dad for about an hour until he was able to leave. So then there was only me til closing. All I could think about was how today went, it was my first day and I already made an ass of myself in front of the guy I'm pretty sure I have a crush on and who also saved my ass, as I was putting some more pastries in the display case, I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and I looked up to see customers, It was none other than the Metros. Wait if I could somehow convince them to let me be a part of their group, maybe people would leave me alone.

"Well look guys its the new fag on the block." they all laughed at Cartman's comment.

"What can I get you guys?" I gave a small laugh.

I'm not sure what they were staring at more me or the drink menu and its kinda creeping me out. But maybe its a good thing.

"We will have 4 low fat chai lattes." Wait low fat seriously does he have a mirror? And chai latte are they sure they arn't even a little gay?

"Alright Kyle its your turn to pay."

" Oh damn it." Kyle got into his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, for you guys its on the house."Let's hope this works.

"Why?" They said.

"I crave a boon."

"What boon?" Cartman asked.

"If I could sit at your table at lunch maybe then if people saw that guys talked to me , then maybe they would get off my back, I could give you guys free coffee whenever you guys come in here."

"Well they do have pretty good coffee here Cartman and you've been wanting a fifth person."

"SHUT UP STAN GOD YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"What I was going to say is your coffee is really good here and we have been looking for another person so I could have an even number on each side." He then put his hand through my hair. "And you might just be attractuve enough with a makeover to be one of us."

"And your face is symmetrical thats very important"

"After all theres no shame in having another blonde you and Ken could be twinsies!"

"Haven't I already told you guys, to shut the hell up.?"

"Sorry Cartman." they said in unison.

"Anyway Tweek is it? If you wanna be one of us we have to see how you'll do sitting with us at lunch. But two things , one we are metros not homos so no gay crap, and two try to dress a little better."

"I'll do it and I won't let you guys down."

"Great remember how big of a chance this is for you because its better to be with us than against us, and if you do well tomorrow we will give you a makeover afterschool."

"Okay."

"Now how about those lattes..."

"Right, I'm on it." This whole joining the metros thing may be against most of what I believe in. But if I've learned anything today it's that surviving has to be your main priority now matter how shitty it may be.

A/N: Sorry my chapters were messed up, I don't know what happened and I now know what to look for when uploading. Also hope you're enjoying the story now.


End file.
